


What Carries on the Wind

by TinyStoatTongue



Category: Touhou Project
Genre: F/F, Feelings, Ped4Ped, Pedophilia, Slow Build, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 08:14:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27467785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinyStoatTongue/pseuds/TinyStoatTongue
Summary: Reimu has more in common with Marisa than she feels comfortable admitting.A slow-paced exploration of Reimu & Marisa's developing feelings about themselves, each other, their communities, their friends, and all the pretty little girls in Gensokyo.
Relationships: Hakurei Reimu/Kirisame Marisa
Comments: 3
Kudos: 21





	What Carries on the Wind

The laughter of young girls reaches Reimu’s ears, carried on the wind.

Reimu recognizes Marisa leaning on the railing of the bridge from the first flash of golden blonde to catch her eye. Her hat dangles nonchalantly in her hand as she smiles into the gentle breeze. Reimu takes it (calmly, decisively) and plops it back on the magician's head, just where such a pointy hat belongs.

"Don't you keep all kinds of potions in there? You're gonna drip something weird in the river."

"No worries, there's nothing worth getting bothered about downstream."

"But that's where the human village is. You know they'll come complaining to me if the fish start having too many heads again, right?"

"Sounds like an easy source of work to me. Besides," Marisa continues, pointing up the river to the spot her eyes haven't wavered from yet. Reimu's eyes follow, coming to rest on a gaggle of girls playing in the water where it's shallow and shady right at the edge of the forest of magic.

"Nothing downstream could be more important than this~"

Ah.

"You dirty old man."

Reimu's name-calling seems to leave Marisa unfazed. None of the distant girls seem to have noticed her ogling. They were too far to see the shameless expression on Marisa's face, and without that it would be easy to assume she was just savoring the breeze, as Reimu had at first. She sighs, then rests her elbows on the railing beside her friend.

"I was hoping to share some tea at your place, but I may as well tell you right here."

"Hmm~?"

"I want to invite you to this year's cherry blossom viewing at the shrine."

"You mean you want me to help you set up," Marisa smirks.

"Of course. You'd show up whether or not I invite you." Reimu returns her smile with the same combative energy, and the same unspoken warmth. Marisa doesn't argue her point.

"Feels like you're awfully late to it this year though, huh?"

"Hardly. It's just unseasonably warm today."

"No wonder the swimmers are out in force, I suppose."

It's not quite fair to call it swimming when the water's only waist-deep, though. Kimono (mostly neatly folded) are strewn along the riverbank, waiting for their owners to return from frolicking in no more than underclothes-- though, only the most modest are wearing them; most of the girls are enjoying the dappled sun on their bare skin. All of them seem quite bit paler and softer around the tummy than usual, but that's to be expected on the first warm day after winter. There's a greater variety of hair colors than Reimu recalls among the kids of her own youth; mostly black of course, but a few blondes-

Reimu's train of thought is interrupted by a theatrical little groan and a soft thunk as Marisa leans suddenly against her side. "Reimuuuuu, can't we have the viewing here and now? I wanna look at THAT natural beauty."

Reimu, flustered, pushes her friend back to arm's length. "Could you please keep it under control? We haven't even started drinking yet. Besides, There's not much natural about the way you look at little girls."

Marisa's innocent confusion shows plainly on her face (and it ought to, with how much she's practiced that expression). "It's not natural? But, what about Yukar-"

"Youkai, obviously supernatural."

"Then, Yuyuk-"

"Ghost, still supernatural!"

"Sakuy-"

"Really? At this point I'd say she's half dog, half devil."

Marisa drops the act all at once, grinning like a Cheshire cat. "Well, then I guess it must be natural for me, right? 'Cause I'm as human as they come!"

"...I see." Reimu can't quite muster the strength to fight that answer.

"And," continues Marisa, her smile gaining a predatory quality "Don’t think I didn't see you eyeing up the blondes out there~"

Reimu freezes, suddenly very aware that her eyes were in fact resting on one of the blonde girls before she reflexively flicked them away.

"Oho~? Red-White is getting redder. Guess I'm right on the money."

“Shut UP.” Reimu rolls her eyes and groans disdainfully, but Marisa isn't wrong about her blush. “I swear, it's like you think I'll start carrying around a paper fan if you keep this up."

"Mm hmm~"

"A-and I wasn't looking anyway, you know."

"Mm hmmmm~" Marisa turns and plunks her head in her hand, clearly finding a more entertaining view in her flustered friend.

"I was just... enjoying the breeze, and I thought I might've seen Kosuzu out there chaperoning but I couldn't quite tell at first, and even if I WAS glancing at the blonde girls it's probably just some subconscious thing because I'm talking to you, and, and don't say that's my type because it's not, and its not like another kid could be cute as you anyway, and besides that there's, um..."

Her voice trails off as her brain catches up to that last excuse. If what came before was blushing, she's downright luminescent now. Marisa's face seems to be reddening, too.

"I... UGH!!" Reimu turns, half to hide her cheeks and half because she's finally frustrated enough to leave "You always make me say such embarrassing things, you damn lolicon!"

She storms off, beet red, leaving a silent Marisa staring after her with steam coming out of her ears. She pulls down the brim of her hat, hiding her own blush, replaying that line in her head over and over until her heart finally stops pounding quite so loud.

"...Wait. Did she just call me a kid?"

**Author's Note:**

> Oooooo I hope this goes ok.  
> Hello, this is the first fanfic I've ever written (in fact, the first creative work in general) that I was able to actually make enough of to feel ok publishing it. I'm not quite sure about the title yet, even. It's tagged for content and characters that aren't gonna show up for a bit; sorry if that violates tagging etiquette I didn't know about u_u If you've got advice on stuff like that, feel free to share it in the comments! And, um, please be nice ^_^"  
> I know this subject matter can be pretty intense, and I could be pretty far from how you would approach it, but please respect that this work isn't meant to be a thorough explanation of some ideology. Trust that I'm a human being just like you, and the full scope of my thoughts are more than I could express in just one chapter of a fanfic.  
> This fic is mainly about Reimu & Marisa's relationship, which is why it's the only one tagged, but the magical community of Gensokyo is so rowdy and lesbian that I'd always imagined there's a lot of hookups and romantic tension and complex drama. I'm big into multishipping and there's gonna be plenty of other pairings touched on as the story goes on. Expect to see some of that in the next chapter!


End file.
